Anarchy at it's Best
by forlornromanticist
Summary: Serena and her friends go through many wacky phases in their lives. Whether it is the scouts trying new things, visiting the hospital, fighting for love, or just having a girl’s night out, they manage to have a great time. Obstacles cross them, after all
1. Trying New Things Can Cause Chaos

**Anarchy at its Best**

Serena is fourteen in my story. I guess you could say it takes place in the first season. I'll try to make sure that most of the people are in character. There will be ironies to almost all of the characters, so stay tuned. This is my attempt at humor, romance, and action. There will definitely be more romance and action in later chapters, I promise you. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon, but this story is all mine! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serena, honey! You're going to be late for school!"

"Ah! It's already 7:00!" Serena cried, "Miss H is gonna have a fit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"I tried dear, but you said you were already up," Ikuko explained.

Luna sighed, "Another morning, a new day, the same Serena, and her wonderful habits."

Serena ran off heading to Juuban High School. Only thoughts of how she shouldn't have eaten that last large strawberry sundae with extra whipped cream, fudgey chocolate sauce, luscious caramel sauce, with mounds of chocolate shots, consumed her mind.

"Raye is going to be furious with me, if I get a detention, and are late for the scout meeting. This is my eighth time this week! Why does a girl have to suffer just to get her beauty sleep?"

A few feet away from Serena there was a huge crack in the sidewalk.

Suddenly, she started running backwards at an inhuman rate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in the heavens)

In the heavens, at the time, the gods of Misfortune, Fate, and Good Luck were having their routinelyspats on Serena.

Misfortune used the brand new remote that Sailor Pluto gave him. Instead of it stopping time, it made time go backwards. Serena was about 15 feet away from where she just was and wouldn't stop running backwards.

"Look at what you did Misfortune! Even with my abilities to inflict good luck, it still can't affect you're stupid mistake! Now switch it to Pause!"

"Fine, then will you stop bugging me? You're such a nag!" Misfortune screeched a little quickly.

"Did you just call me a fag? Now I'm gonna have to kick some major god-ass!" Good Luck really was pissed off now.

Fate took Sailor Pluto's remote and said, "Your both incompetent!" and pressed the Pause button.

Finally, Serena came to a stop from running abnormally fast the way she came. Now it was time to make their bets.

"I bet you twenty-four bucks that that clumsy girl is going to trip, and be embarrassed, scrape her knee, and land on her weird little obnoxious cat of hers," Misfortune said.

"Well, as the goddess of Good Luck, I bet you $25 that Serena won't fall and will miraculously notice the crack, and not make a fool out of herself."

"If you two would just stop arguing…," Fate started but was interrupted.

Misfortune and Good Luck were in a heated altercation.

"Give me a break, the girl has it coming!"

"Don't you ever think that good things can happen to her?" Good Luck asked.

"Misfortune, Good Luck, can't we just have a civil conversa-" Fate tried to rationalize.

"When was the last time Serena had good luck?" Misfortune stated knowingly.

"Guys!" Fate attempted again toward even just a millisecond of peace.

"You always have to be such a wise god. Jeez! Sorry! I was taking my vacation time a little early. Good Luck doesn't just come around when I make it happen! You are such a jerk!" Good Luck was definitely riled up.

"Enough!" Fate bawled. "I bet $24.50 that you both will be wrong!"

Misfortune and Good Luck sighed, "Jeez Fate! You always have to be so exact."

"Where's that 50 cents you owe me!" They both mocked him.

Fate clicked the button on the remote that said, "Peace and Quiet."

"I'm so glad Sailor Pluto just upgraded this dam remote. I guess she really is quite helpful," Fate admitted after having shut up his two fellow gods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth, Serena was still running.

Serena urged herself to hurry up. "Come on Serena. You can do this. You're almost there. Come on girl just a block le-"

Suddenly, her foot came in contact with the crack in the sidewalk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misfortune grabbed the remote and smiled, "See. I told you so."

"Hold on a second maybe she won't fall. She might just stumble…" Good Luck rambled.

Fate glared at them, snatched the remote back, and pressed play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" Serena screeched. She was falling… falling… falling…

"Wait a second. I'm not falling anymore! Yay! Maybe it was just a feeling of déjà vu, seeing I can be somewhat klutzy at times." Serena thought to herself.

"Meatball head! Why do you always have to be falling like your legs are made of Jell-O?" Darien stated and brought her to her feet.

"Oh great. The jerk caught me. Well, I guess it's better than scraping up my knee. But wait! He totally said that my legs are made of Jell-O," Serena thought to herself.

"Why don't you watch where you're running, and maybe it might save you from having your constant klutz attacks!" Darien said.

Serena stepped closer to Darien. "First of all, my legs are not Jell-O. Second, what do you think you're doing! I wasn't going to actually fall!" Serena stated feeling less confident every second.

Serena just realized that the space between herself and Darien was a lot smaller than before.

Serena blushed, "Uh… so… I better get going to school now," she said nervously and ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Score zero to Misfortune and Good Luck, and one for the almighty Fate. Cough up my money." Fate said.

Misfortune said, "Why do we even make bets on the poor girl. It's always how stupid, klutzy, or ditzy the poor girl is. What use do we even have with money? It's not like we can go shopping anyway."

Good Luck said, "Yeah

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------Serena's POV---------

Oh my god. I just was about to fall, and Darien caught me. My Hero! Serena, get yourself together. This is just one hottie that saved you. No big deal. Tuxedo Mask is a lot more hunky and noble than Darien could ever be. Sigh. Why do we always have to have a fight?

We sure were close after he helped me to my feet. I felt like I was drifting away into outer space. Serena, girl, don't be such a space cadet. Wake up! The poor guy doesn't even have any interest in you. He sure smelled nice, though. Was that roses he smelled like. No… it couldn't have been. Only Tuxedo Mask can smell that good. Maybe I should talk to the girls. Well… shopping is a good cure for getting your mind off of guys. Really, I'm sure my friends don't think this much about guys than I do. Well, maybe with the exception of Mina of course. Laughing to herself, she continued on her way to the dreaded school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------Darien's POV---------

I was day dreaming about her again. She's the one person that makes me smile, even when I'm having the worst of days.

I noticed that she was merely a few yards away from me, and she was falling. Another klutz attack, I guess. I really don't know how she can be so beautiful and so ditzy at times. She makes me chuckle when we have our little arguments. Just seeing her brings a smile to my face. It's not like I'm stalker guy…, or anything. Sure I do follow her on occasion, but it's only to check on her well being. I know world, I'm so kind. I wish that she could see that. Serena is my world, and I wish she could know that.

But… she hates me. Why can't I ever be nice to her? It's just so fun tormenting her. We were so close to each other. I could smell that wonderful warm vanilla sugar perfume. I wonder why she got mad at me when I called her Meatball Head. It's not like it's a bad thing. Well, maybe it is to her. She's my little meatball head.

What am I saying? All this lovey-dovey stuff is getting to me. I've gotta talk to Andrew. He may be able to give me some useful advice of how to get a girl off your mind. Man I gotta get out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With barely two minutes left before the late bell would ring, Serena switched to turbo mode. If it's even possible, Serena was running faster than she'd ever run in her life. All of this extended effort, aside from the turmoil from "bumping" into Darien on her way to school, was also because she wanted changes made. For the first day of her life, she wanted to acknowledge her responsibilities. One of these responsibilities, being to get to class on time, and she was going to do it. Just to prove her friend Raye wrong.

----------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy were at the Crown Arcade drinking milkshakes, and waiting for their very late friend to show up.

"Serena better get her late butt over here in the next two minutes, or she's going to be burnt toast," Raye aggravated, stated.

"Burnt toast? Well, I guess I'll take what I can get to eat," Serena said just having walked into the Crown Arcade after her detention with Mrs. Haruna.

"Finally," Raye sighed in exhaustion.

"Serena, maybe you should start setting your alarm clock and not press snooze every fifteen minutes," Lita said.

"Ya Serena, you know what they say, wake up and start drinking coffee," Mina brightly added.

Amy laughed, "I think you mean, wake up and smell the coffee, Mina."

"So Serena, any particular reason why you're late for the eighth time this week?" Lita asked.

Serena started to explain, "Well, you see, I…" but was interrupted by Amy.

"You are so carefree Serena. I wish I could be like that," Amy sadly wished.

Serena exclaimed, "Wish granted!"

"What are you now a genie or something? Jeez. Let's see how it fits. I can see it now, I Dream of Meatball Head. Nope, doesn't really work," Raye said.

"Anyways Amy, I can tutor you how to be a little bit like me if you'd like. I'm not really all that carefree but…" Serena was interrupted once again.

"Ha! Is that an understatement!" Raye snidely remarked.

"Wow," Amy said amazed, "You'd really do that for me?"

"Amy, I will help you. I can tutor you for as long as you need or want me to," Serena suggested.

"How about everyday after school around 4pm?" Amy questioned her.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" Serena started to get out of the booth.

"Serena, where are you going?" Lita asked.

Serena pondered for a minute. "I've got a history test tomorrow," Serena stated.

"And your point is…?" Ray asked.

Serena declared, "I'm going to study for that test!"

The girls' reactions were nothing but stunned. Raye dropped her very full milkshake onto Mina's lap. Amy was in shock, and then ran home to get her history book to study also. Mina was just as frozen as a cave man frozen up into a glacier. Lita looked really pale with her mouth open, and dazed. No… wait… I guess she's just gaping because of that cute guy who just walked by. There was a long silence. Lita ended up saying, "He looks like my old boyfr."

"BOYFRIEND," Mina ended it for her finally snapping out of the inanimate state that she was in. "Lita! We have a crisis here, and all you can do is drool over yet another guy who surprisingly enough looks like your old boyfriend. Tell me Lita, is this old boyfriend of yours real because there are surely a lot of people that he looks like."

"Guys… what's wrong? Was it something I ate? I knew I shouldn't have eaten Luna's tuna fish cat food. Uh… did I just say that out loud?" Serena said with a nervous giggle.

Lita angrily said, "Mina, I'm surprised at you. Not every hunky guy that walks past me looks like my old boyfriend. I'm completely offended."

"Lita, is this person invisible?" Mina asked.

"Huh?" Lita said confused.

"What I'm trying to say is… do you have imaginary boyfriend syndrome?" Mina asked knowingly.

"Mina? What the hell is that!" Lita yelled.

Mina whispered to the others who were still frozen in their spots, "Yep. She definitely has it. She's in denial."

Mina, conveniently, had some pictures of random guys with her. She took them out.

She held one up and asked Lita, "Who does this look like?"

Lita answered, "With his muscular build, square jaw, and perfect kissing lips, its sure looks a lot like Freddy."

Mina held up another picture that was the polar opposite of the other one and asked, "What does this picture look like?" The picture was of a total dweeb with the big glasses that practically covered his entire face, an afro, and was really lanky.

"How'd you get a picture of him wearing that! This is one of his better pictures yet! My love, I've finally found him."

The final picture that Mina showed Lita was of a gothic, punk kid, with chains, several piercings in a variety of places, and his hair was cut in a Mohawk, dyed into various colors of purple and black, and was spiked. "Now what's this photo look like? Lita...?"

Lita gaped, "Oh my god! There he is! I've waited for this time for a while now, the moment when I'd finally get to see him again!" Lita fainted.

Serena left her weirded-out friends and walked toward the exit door of the Crown Arcade. The counter where Andrew worked was on the way, so of course Serena wanted to say hi.

"So Serena, what'll it be?" Andrew asked.

"Oh… well I was just going to say hi, and leave," Serena stated.

From a few feet a way, Darien was sitting on a stool drinking a cup of coffee.

"Meatball head, what happened to your friends? Did you have one of your klutz attacks again, or were they just shocked at how stupid you are?" Darien meanly asked.

Serena said, "I'm going to ignore that comment of me being stupid and klutzy because I'm not either of them. Excuse me, but I have to study!"

Darien and Andrew were trying to comprehend what Serena just said.

"Can you say that again?" Andrew and Darien asked at the same time.

"Are you deaf? I-AM-GOING-TO-STUDY!" Serena punctuated each word.

Andrew was busy getting some hot chocolate for himself. Right when Serena said that, he made the cup overflow and it kept pouring all over his hand.

"Um… Are you okay Andrew?" Serena worriedly questioned him.

Darien's reaction was none the less surprised. The coffee that wasn't yet swallowed in Darien's mouth, sprayed all over Andrew. Andrew was now covered in coffee everywhere, and his hands were still getting drowned with the hot chocolate that he refused to let go of out of shock (poor Andrew, lol).

"Bye!" Serena said, and left Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye along with Andrew and Darien in a state of semi-shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um hey all! I finally got the first chapter finished! Yay! (hysterically screams). I will try to update this as fast as I can, but only if you and the other readers like it. I encourage reviews (yes, even flames). Anything at all would be great. This is my first real story fanfic. Critique my writing, and it will be improved, laughs. Please review!


	2. Serena and Studying, a deadly combo

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon. 

**Chapter Two: Serena and Studying, a Deadly Combination**

Serena came home from her previous visit at the arcade.

"My little bunny, what are you doing here so early?" Ikuko asked deep in thought.

"Mom! It's three already, I mean, school was over way more than forty-five minutes ago. Why do you ask?"

Ikuko explained, "I just presumed that you'd still be at the Crown Arcade playing that Sailor V game. So why the hurry home? What's up?"

"Uh- same old, same old. I'm just going to get my history book to study. Mom, why are your hands on your heart? Why do you look so pale? Speak to me!" Serena said frustrated.

"I'm fine hun," Ikuko said gaining her composure, "I thought you said you were going to study. Whew!"

"Um, I did-"

Her mother turned the palest looking shade of white she'd ever seen. She looked like a ghost. Instead of leaving off there, Serena said to try to calm her mother down a little, "Um, I did-…n't"

"Now that's a relief isn't it!" Ikuko grabbed her car keys. "I'm going to the store, can I get you anything?"

Serena said, "Sure! Could you get me some brain food when you get the chance?"

Ikuko sweat dropped. "Yes dear, see you in a few hours."

"Alright"

Ikuko left to go to the store, which left Serena alone since Sammy was at a soccer game.

Serena asked Luna, "Now how do I start studying? I've only done this a total of…" She started counting, "One, no, Two, no, Three, no. Well, maybe this is my first time." She gave a nervous giggle.

Serena got out a brand new pencil, or one that looked like it was newly obtained anyways. She kept twiddling it to no end. Luna was watching the poor girl struggle through this difficult time, so she offered some help.

"Serena, maybe you should sharpen your pencil," Luna suggested.

"Maybe you're right Luna," Serena said.

She went over to the electric pencil sharpener over by her desk (it was never really used), and proceeded to decrease the space in between the pencil and the sharpener. There was only one thing horribly wrong, and Luna just spotted it.

"Serena! You're supposed to sharpen the other en-," Luna tried to explain, but before she could finish Serena had already put the erasing end of the pencil and "sharpened it". What were you saying Luna?"

"Never mind," Luna sighed. This was going to be a long evening; she knew it for a fact.

Serena ended up getting out a pen, which Luna thought might be a little easier to use. Of course Luna gave her an erasable one, since if she didn't; they would have to buy the company that sold White Out.

_Look at all of this stuff. What a giganty book! It looks like the dictionary, and probably is just as heavy. Why does Miss H have to give us a test? I already know that I'm not the greatest student ever, so why be so cruel and wave the proof all in my face. Dumb test. _

_Now, down to work. Okay… I am opening up to the page. I am putting my glasses on. I am looking at the sentence. Hey! I don't even have glasses! Dammit! Err- I can do this. I will do this. I will prove my friends wrong and get a good grade on that stupid test. _

Serena read the first two sentences…

"The Stock Market crashed in 1929. This was a horrid time," and fell asleep.

Serena then awoke to her mother calling her.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Really! Yay, food!" Serena screamed.

When Serena got downstairs, she looked at the clock.

_Oh my god! It's 8:30 already! Did I finish last night? Wait a second… What was I doing last night? _

Luna said, "Serena, please do try to stay awake while studying. It truly helps, especially because you can't really study when you are fast asleep!"

"Sorry, Luna. I'll finish with this crap tonight if it's the last thing that I do." Serena proclaimed.

So, her family ate their late dinner with barely any discussion, and Serena continued toward her desk, dreading the task that she had to accomplish.

With a very helpful skill that Darien had given to her a few weeks ago while at their "study sessions," she studied all night long. Her tactic was rather funny if you looked at the way she used it.

Serena's way of remembering key information for the test was the "Sentence Method." This is when you take key facts, and use the first letter of those facts and incorporate them into a sentence. Well, Serena's sentences were rather odd. Luna took a look at them.

Luna scanned Serena's sentences that were very random. These sentences, Luna knew, wouldn't help Serena in the least bit.

The sentences on her paper read:

_1. __Stocks can't stop anything. _

_2. __Shaking is bad. _

(Sorry, but I'm not going to make a million weird sentences like these. It was bad enough when I had to do this for my dumb World and People class.)

Luna said, "They have nothing to do with the Stock Market and its crash! And for an added bonus, they don't even make sense. I've got two sentences for you:

"1. Serena cannot study anything. 2. It is bad."

"Shut up," Serena said. "Hey, that actually does work! You're a genius Luna thanks!" And she gave her feline friend a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the big test. Serena walked in on time for the class, which surprised the teacher and the students.

"Hey Serena," her friend Molly walked over to her.

"Hey Molly, what's up? Why are you talking to me during Miss H.'s class? Won't she be mad?" Serena consulted her red-headed friend.

"No silly, she's now engaged so she's really dreamy and spacey today. The test is cancelled."

Serena: eyes are swirly and falls

"Are you okay Serena? Are you okay…" Molly asked.

"Please don't remind me when there's another test coming up," Serena wearily said.

"Why?" Molly questioned her.

"So that I don't study for it because it'll probably be cancelled," Serena cried.

Molly started, "Serena, you do realize that this probably will be the only day that it's cancelled right?"

"Shut up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm really sorry that nothing big really happened in this chapter. It all I guess will lead up to something, so I suppose it's all important. I'll try to put more things that have meaning in the plot later on in the story. Also… I apologize for the confussing parts. Till next chapter…

SOON TO COME: Tutoring Amy, and a day of chaos, next time.


	3. How do I heat a pizza again?

_**A/N: My fanfic decided to take a different route, so I guess in the meantime Serena will not help Amy study. I figured one chapter of studying was enough. It's bad enough when I have to do it. Maybe later on in the story, I'll incorporate it somehow. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, though._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do I heat a pizza again?**

The next day, the scouts were having a scout meeting. All of them were present, surprisingly. The scouts knew that they needed to find the princess, or something bad would happen.

"We need to find the princess, or something bad will happen," Mina said.

"How do we know who she is? It's not like there are signs in blinking lights pointing to her saying that she is the princess or anything," Lita stated.

Amy said, "Well according to the data I have, she could be almost anyone. Queen Serenity may have reincarnated her, but she may not be the same as she used to be do to some proces-"

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Everyone said in unison.

Serena said, "Maybe this princess is someone we know! I would flip if it was Molly. After all she is pretty."

Raye said, "Well, maybe Tux boy knows her. I mean it wouldn't be the first time he's kept something secret from us."

This little scout session lasted a mere ten minutes until…

"WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Lita exclaimed.

"Where! Where! Pizza, my love, where are you!" Serena swooned.

Lita said, "Well-I made it myself! I'll just heat it up!"

"Stop drooling Serena! You're getting the floor germy with your disgusting saliva!" Raye yelled.

"Why are you soooo mean to me?" Serena asked.

"Flood watch for Hurricane Serena" Raye said.

Serena gained her composure.

Lita started to get up to retrieve the pizza, and heat it up in the microwave, but was stopped by Mina.

"Lita, why don't you sit down. I'll heat it up for us. You already had to make it. That must have taken like 12 hours or something. You need your rest, I can handle it from here," Mina assured her.

"Are you sure you know HOW to heat up a pizza?" Lita asked amazed Mina had kept this secret for a long time.

"Of course she can, and I'll help!" Serena exclaimed.

Lita started, "Uh… Serena… why don't you sit down. I really think it'll only take one person to co-"

"Nope, I got it. After all, I'm gonna need some experience, right Lita?" Serena asked.

"Um… yeah… but I was thinking I'd start you off with an Easy Bake Oven," Lita said.

"An Easy Cake what?" Serena said confused.

Lita said, "Never mind."

-----------------In the Kitchen------------------------------

"Mina, maybe we put it in this thing. It looks big enough to put a pizza in. And look, it says even has a button that says warm on it. This has got to be where we put it. After all, we want to WARM it up."

"Serena, I think you are on to something," Mina said.

Do you think we should wrap it up in something, or just put it in?" Serena asked.

"Maybe we should just ask Raye how to heat this pizza up, after all it is her kitchen," Mina said worried that something would go terribly wrong.

"Naw. You don't have to do that! We're fine. Look at this, it even says how long we should heat it up for. Let's see there's 10 minutes, 30 minutes, and 60 minutes. Now let's just do it for 60 minutes. We don't want it to be too cold, right?" Serena explained and turned it on.

"Right!" Mina said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud scream outside. It came from a couple blocks down the street.

"Let's transform," Amy said.

"Right!" everyone said in unison.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

They started running toward the enemy. They had the feeling that they forgot something, rather someone.

"Hey! Where's Serena!" Mina, now Sailor Venus exclaimed.

----------------Meanwhile back in Raye's temple-------------------------

Serena's P.O.V.

Everyone transformed and left me behind. Great. Now where's that damn brooch! I just saw it! Where the hell could it have gone? The scouts are gonna kill me! Well, at least when we're done kicking this nega-monster's butt, we'll have the pizza to make us happy.

I ran around Raye's temple looking for it. (Keep in mind this is in Serena speed)

Bathroom: (she looked in the tub, in the sink, and in the toilet) Nope

Bedroom: (looks under bed, in closet, on vanity, and in bureau) Raye wears thongs! Ew!

Living Room: (looks in/under/around couch, on TV and on the floor) Nope

Kitchen: (she runs through the kitchen at an inhuman rate) Ah! (she steps on, slips, and falls on something sharp. Ow! Oh here it is! Dumb brooch.

I yelled, "Moon Prism Power!" and ran to the battle scene.

----------------------------- 2 blocks away from Raye's temple---------------------------

In the park, a nega monster was taking the energy from people. It had pink fur on it, and ears on it's head. I guess you could say it looked like a pretty deformed bunny. The sailor scouts had just arrived at the scene.

The deformed bunny monster said, "I am Rabbitaku, the killer rabbit.

Mars said, "Hey! We are the sailor scouts! In the name of (say your planet) we will puni-"

She tried to get the others to say the speech, that got extremely annoying after a while.

Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter: Fine! We are the sailor scouts! In the name of your planet, we will punish you."

Mars: sweatdrops _They're idiots, all of them_

Jupiter: (attacks Rabbitaku from behind) Jupiter Oak Evolution

The monster quickly dodges the attack with ease.

Venus: Why you little… "Venus Pretty Soldier Kick"

Sailor Venus tries to kicks Rabbitaku but fails when Rabbitaku leaps away, and Sailor V falls on her butt.

Mercury: I'll analyze the situation! It appears that Rabbitaku's only weakness is fire, but-

Mars: Alright! I got her! Mars Flame Sniper!

Mercury: You really should have let me finished what I was saying, ahem, Rabbitaku's only weakness is fire but she can easily be hit by that attack, and her power can be amplified 3x of her original attacking power.

Sailor Moon just arrived at the scene. She said, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Mars said, "We just did that! You're too late, as always. Where were you? Bumping into Darien I suspect!"

"I was not! I couldn't find my brooch!" Serena said angrily.

Rabbitaku gained composure and amplified Mars's attack by 3x that of the original's. Without notice, she hurled a fiery energy ball way bigger than the usual ones toward Sailor Mars.

The only thing heard at that moment was, "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" as Sailor Mercury sent her powerful ice attack at Rabbitaku. The energy ball made of fire, froze. It was not the only thing rock solid, though.

Mercury said, "Oops," as she froze Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars with her attack.

Sailor Venus asked, "Anyone have an ice pick?"

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask came and threw two roses at both of them.

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars said in unison as the ice surrounding them broke. One rose had hit Sailor Mars right on her leg, and the other rose had hit Sailor Moon right in the chest.

"Wah!" They both cried.

Mars: I'll never be able to wear a short skirt again!

Moon: You're lucky at least it didn't hit you where it hit me! I'm scarred for life! (A/N pun, pun, pun, pun, lol)

Sailor Moon quickly attacked. "Spiral Moon Crystal Dream Action!"

(A/N sorry, I sort of wanted to combine two attacks in one, even though this really doesn't take place after the second season)

And with that Rabbitaku was destroyed.

They quickly chased after Tux boy.

Moon: You should have hit the dumb rabbit monster, not us!

Mars: Are you really on our side, or are you just an idiot!

Moon and Mars: Tux boy get your butt over here!

Tuxedo Mask: Sorry, I didn't even see the dumb monster, I just saw that you were frozen. I didn't mean it! Ah somebody help!

Sailor Moon: What do you think Sailor Mercury wanted to make us into Sailor Popsicles on purpose?

Sailor Mercury: hehehe-uh…

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars: Mercury, don't answer that!

The remaining Sailor Scouts sweat-dropped.

Venus: Hey stop it! I'm sure that it won't leave a scar! Don't kill Tux boy, he's too hott!

Jupiter: Ladies, don't forget what we have at home to congratulate us.

Mars and Moon: Oh yeah! Ha ha Tux boy! No pizza for you! gives an evil laugh muhahahahahahaha!

---------------------Ten minutes later at Raye's temple--------------------

Mina and Serena walked toward the kitchen where their delicious pizza awaited. They opened the door.

------------Around the corner from the kitchen in Raye's living room----

Everyone was seated on the floor playing their favorite board game. The Game of Life! They thought that the pizza would probably be prepared or was still cooking, so they decided not to waste any time at Raye's by sitting around and doing nothing.

Raye got up from her seat, and made her way toward the kitchen.

-------------------------In the Kitchen----------------------------

Raye screamed. She ran from the kitchen as fast as her legs could help her, but slid on some soap she hadn't seen that was on the floor. It launched out at her.

Raye coughed, "What the hell did you do?" She asked two very soapy figures that heads could be seen poking through the giant avalanche of soap bubbles.

"Well, we put it in that over there" Serena pointed to an appliance.

"YOU PUT IT IN THE DISHWASHER!" Raye yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: Hehehe. I just had to end this chapter here. Did you know all along? Did I give it away at all? Just wanted to know if it was a surprise or not. After all, it is Mina and Serena; they're a dangerous duo aren't they. Lol. Sorry to my readers that I kept you waiting. I thought I already posted Chapter 3 up, but I guess that was on a different site. ducks vegetables Sorry! I'll try to be quicker posting Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews!_**


End file.
